The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000/Gallery
Getting to Sweet Apple Acres Fluttershy's House S2E15.png|It started out as a peaceful morning (Because it was still dark) Fluttershy sleeping in her bed S2E15.PNG|Fluttershy having a peaceful sleep FluttershySleepyS2E15.PNG|Who would disturb this peaceful angel from her sleep? Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png|"What are you looking at, did you get something on your coat?" Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|Uh, beg pardon, but, uh, we don't normally wear clothes. OuttheWindowS2E15.PNG|Being rushed out by Rainbow Dash S2E15 Outskirts.PNG|Rush in the early morning Sleepy Fluttershy S2E15.png|What's the rush? FlyinSidewaysS2E15.PNG|Don't you remember what happened last year? Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png|"It's gonna be HAY when we get there!" Evil Dash S2E15.png|Sneaky Rainbow is sneaky. She's willing to torture Pinkie Pie apparently, and in the best way possible. S2E15 Rainbow Dash jaw drop.png|WHAT THE--?! Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png|Ahhh camping, the best way for not be late for anything! Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png|Looks like there was a party inside th tent... Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png|Nice hair, Pinkie Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|Where did all those ponies come from? Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|Pinkie Pie's hair always seem to pop! Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png|I stayed here all night! Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png|A little too much excitement for mere cider. Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png|Why, I can't wait to taste that cider. Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png|It's gonna be the best. Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash being hugged by Pinkie Pie. Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|Fluttershy seems fine, but Rainbow Dash is not so happy. Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|You mad, Rainbow Dash? Waiting in line Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|Everypony in line for some apple cider yum A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png|A LOT in line... Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Twilight Sparkle doesn't seem to mind the line. Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png|Spike is happy that he gets to spend this time with Rarity... Rarity whatever S2E15.png|...and sapphires! AJ Mic S2E15.png|Applejack's got a megaphone! Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Even the queues seem enjoyable in Equestria. Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line s02e15.png|Waiting in line... Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|Apple Bloom and Granny Smith,ready to sell some Cider. Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png|That's alot of money, Pinkie really likes apple cider. Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png|Glug glug. Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|Pinkie seems like she's enjoying her Cider... Pinkie hyper S02E15.png|Pinkies now HYPER!! Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png|Pinkie Pie takes advantage of being first in line. Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png|She just wants her cider... Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png|Twinkleshine being hyper happy too. Apple family cider stand S2E15.png|Step right up ponies, and get your cider! Merry turn S02E15.png|*Transition* Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|Lyra wants some Cider too. Dizzy happy S02E15.png|Dizzy Twister's happy! Stallion after drinking apple cider S2E15.png|Oh man... Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|So good and refreshing, your eyes will change color. Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png|Pump, baby, pump! Big Mac Kick S2E15.png RD excited S02E15.png|Finally my turn!!! Sad Dash S2E15.png|Aw, better luck next time... RD angry S02E15.png|AAARRRGH!!! Crowd upset S02E15.png|"Sorry, everypony! That's it for today!" RD complain S02E15.png|"Surprise surprise! You always run out!" RD pointing S02E15.png|"Why can't you make enough for everypony?" Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png|''"You always say that!"'' Fluttershy doesn't mind S02E15.png RD frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png|Um...why Cheerilee's complaining too? Didn't she drink just a while ago? Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|Still complaining... Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png|Standing proud. Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png|Angry ponies are angry. Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png|Cider was great! Pinkie Pie smiling at Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|No, not great, it was PERFECTION! Fluttershy "Uh... Pinkie Pie...?" S2E15.png|"Uh... Pinkie Pie...?" Pinkie Pie talking to Rainbow Dash about the cider S2E15.png|You really should've had some, you know. Pinkie Pie "It was like a moment in time you can never get back" S2E15.png|It was like a moment in time you can never get back... Pinkie Pie "Yes, the cider was just that good" S2E15.png|Yes, the cider was just that good... Rainbow Dash is furious S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash extremely ticked off at Pinkie Pie for unknowingly rubbing it in her face The Flim Flam brothers appear Everypony turn back S02E15.png|A blazing machine in the distance? Wheels turning S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png|What is that thing strolling into town? SSCS6000 bulb S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png SSCS6000 emitting smoke S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Horns and legs S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png|"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up, fillies and gentlecolts as my brother and I introduce carpetbagging to Ponyville, la-la-la-la-laaaa!" Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim preparing to jump S02E15.png Flim jumping S02E15.png Flam looking concerned S02E15.png Flim and Berry S02E15.png|"Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues...." Flim and Berry 2 S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png|"....and not a drop of cider to be found!" Flim and Berry 3 S02E15.png Flim oh you S02E15.png Shocked Berry S02E15.png Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png|You've got Opportunity, right here in Ponyville. With a capital OP and that rhymes with C and that stands for Cider Flim Flam Brothers back to back S2E15.png|Travelling salesponies nonpareil Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png|Nonpa- what? Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png|Nonpareil; that means "without equal" Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png|If the traveling salespony trade doesn't work out, he could always go into politics. Flam, Medley and Derpy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical S2E15.png|"I doubt that!", Derpy Hooves takes a quick nap in the background. Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Ponies begin to get with the groove Flim Flam hooves outstretched S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Flam unbelievable S02E15.png|"The unbelievable" Flim unimpeachable S02E15.png|"Unimpeachable" Flam indispensable S02E15.png|"Indispensable" Flim I can't believe-able S02E15.png|"I can't believe-able" Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|The Flim Flam brothers putting on quite the show Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png|Rarity is ecstatic! Rarity near faint S2E15.png|Was the musical number really that good? Good enough to keep Spike from going off at Flam, that's for sure! Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png|" Young (and hopefully gullible) filly, might my brother and I have some of your spell-bindingly fragrant apples?" Applejack looking at family S2E15.png|Uhhh, ah guess.... Activating the machine S02E15.png|Let's bing-bang-zam! Activating the machine 2 S02E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cheering along with the crowd S2E15.gif|Rainbow Dash cheering along (animated). Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png|Even eggheads, dragons, and fashionistas like their cider. Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Feel free to take a sneak peek! Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png|Now wait, you fellers, hold it! You went and oversold it! Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png|I'm glad you brought that up, my dear Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png|What do you think, folks? Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png|They've obviously learnt to dance from the same pony as Lyra watching and waiting.png|"I feel compelled to sing along!" Nonpareil song finale s02e15.png Nonpareil song finale wider s02e15.png|slightly wider shot Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png|Wait for the big finish... Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png|"Yeah!" The Apple family versus the brothers Time Turner and Sea Swirl s02e15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png|Apple Family huddle! Granny Smith's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple Bloom's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Applejack's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Big Mac's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|"What?" Apple Bloom grin S02E15.png Apple Bloom saying deal S02E15.png Applejack silencing Apple Bloom S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 2 S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png|"No deal!" Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png RD end S02E15.png|"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!" Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15.png|Huh? Granny Smith as new S2E15.png|There, good as new. Granny Smith not again S2E15.png|Ah! I just fixed this fence! Flim and super cider squeeazy 6000 S2E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png|EGAD!!! Applejack oh no! S2E15.png RD for you S02E15.png|And this is for you! Rainbow Dash all right S2E15.png|YAY! RD drink S02E15.png|I'm gonna drink it...! AJ lasso S02E15.png|Oh no ya don't!!! Applejack can't sale S2E15.png|"You can't sell that cider!" Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15.png|NOOOO! WHY!? Rainbow Dash eating dirt S02E15.png|Yum Yum Yum Dirt.. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings enjoying the musical S2E15.png Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png|Yay?! Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png|Big Mac, carrin' Apple Bloom by the tail. Everypony sad S02E15.png|Awww... why wont wub woo.png|Aww look at this poor little thing! Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png|OH, THE EQUINITY! /)o30(\ Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Eeyup, I dropped her. Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png|So what she looks fine. Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Sneaky Bloom is best Bloom. Sweetie Drops, Berry Punch and Golden Harvest enjoy the song S2E15.png Granny Smith makes a bet S2E15.png Grinning Flim and Flam S02E15.png Deal S2E15.png|It's on Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png|"NOPONY CALLS ME A CHICKEN!" Flim Flam brothers smiling at each other S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Twilight worried S02E15.png Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png|"Besides, nopony calls Granny Smith a chicken." Everpony knows Scootaloo's best chicken. Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png Mayor 1 S2E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Lounging Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Apple family gasp S02E15.png|AAAAACK!!!! Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png|Ah think ah just peed mahself... Apple Bloom with mouth agape S02E15.png|Stunned... Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png|"This is just dreadful." Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Flam taking a drink S02E15.png Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding? S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Unimpressed Flim and Flam S02E15.png Rarity of course S2E15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15.png|Why so serious, Rainbow Dash? Ready to go S2E18.png Rarity lovely S2E15.png|"Lovely." Rarity horrid S2E15.png|"Horrid!" Twilight place lids S2E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png Worried Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim strange face S02E15.png Grabbing Flam's Attention S02E15.png Flam calling out S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 3 S02E15.png Flim looking at machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 3 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 4 S02E15.png Flam has an idea S02E15.png Flam has an idea 2 S02E15.png Flam has an idea 3 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png|Big Mac's become a jam!!! Rarity see weird S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png|Aaand they're neck-and-neck! It's anybody's race now! Flim and Flam relaxed in final seconds S02E15.png Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png|Lyra Heartstrings' watching you... Twilight integrity rewards S2E15.png The brothers victorious... Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png|You can't get any sadder than that. Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts' so sad... Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png AJ tears S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png|So many hearts were broken. Flim and Flam "drink up, Ponyville!" S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png In your face S02E15.png|In your face FOOL!!! Flim and Flam face full of cider S02E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|eeeeYUCK!!! TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png|Sweetie Drops: "Mine's got rocks in it." The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png|I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png|We said NO! Everypony no! S02E15.png|No!! Everypony no!! S02E15.png|NO!!!!! Flim and Flam encounter a slight problem S02E15.png|Looks like nopony wants our cider. Next town? Flim and Flam bid farewell to Ponyville S02E15.png|Keeping up poise, despite awkwardness. FlimFlam escape S02E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png|Happy for Grade A, Apple Family cider. No lesson learned AppleFamilyS2E15.PNG Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15.png Wingless Spectrum and Green Gem celebrating with cider S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png|Applejack learned nothing today and was right all along Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Out of cider again!? Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png|Cider? Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png|FOR ME!? Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png|Cider, Rainbow Dash? Main six drinking cider S02E15.png|Rainbow Dash finally got her cider, and all was well. Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Cider! Cause and solution of all your problems! Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png|Cheers! Category:Season 2 episode galleries